


All The King's Horses [Illustration]

by marourin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, DomSub, Inception Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2015, Kingsman AU!, M/M, egssy!Eames, foot kissing, harry!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The illustration prompt for the lovely sibilantly's fic This Never Happens to James Bond along with a couple other Kingsman AU pics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The King's Horses [Illustration]

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am so so so sorry to my lovely author Sibilant that this is so late. Also, go read the fic she wrote to go with this, it's amazing and more than I deserve!

Fic [This Never Happens to James Bond](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5030026) by the amazing [Sibilant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibilant/pseuds/Sibilant), go read it and shower her with all the praise.

I really like the thought of a Kingsman!AU for Inception, Eggsy basically was a young Tom Hardy to me (like based off the accounts of his life with his car jacking and being a little thug/chav) and I have a THING for younger hellion Eames and long suffered Arthur in suits.

 

[ ](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/146856578737/the-extremely-belated-art-for-2015s-inception)

[ ](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/146856578737/the-extremely-belated-art-for-2015s-inception)

[ ](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/113120247772/because-everyone-knows-inception-is-the-one-true)

[ ](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/113667842832/more-of-the-kingsmanau-for-inception-with)

tumblr links included on the image!


End file.
